russelfandomcom-20200213-history
BEAM TV Logos
CTV 31 (Cinema Television) October 31, 1993-August 31, 2000 CTV 31 Logo 1993.png|On October 31, 1993, Radio Mindanao Network became the second radio-based network to launch a TV station called CTV-31. It is also the first UHF station to be inspired by the format of a cable movie channel. CTV 31 Print Logo 1993.png|Print version. CTV 31 2D Logo 1993.png|2D version. CTV 31 3D Logo 1993.png|3D version. CTV 31 Alternative Logo 1993.png|Alternative version. CTV 31 Alternative Print Logo 1993.png|Alternative Print version. CTV 31 Alternative 2D Logo 1993.png|Alternative 2D version. CTV 31 Alternative 3D Logo 1993.png|Alternative 3D version. CTV 31 Logo 1997.png| CTV 31 Print Logo 1997.png|Print version. CTV 31 2D Logo 1997.png|2D version. CTV 31 3D Logo 1997.png|3D version. CTV 31 Alternative Logo 1997.png|Alternative version. CTV 31 Alternative Print Logo 1997.png|Alternative Print version. CTV 31 Alternative 2D Logo 1997.png|Alternative 2D version. CTV 31 Alternative 3D Logo 1997.png|Alternative 3D version. E! Philippines September 1, 2000-June 1, 2003 E! Philippines 31 Logo.png|On September 1, 2000, CTV-31 leased the entire channel block and changed its name to E! Philippines and limited its broadcast from 6pm-12mn. However on June 1, 2003, RMN had to cease their operations on TV due to financial constraints and poor television ratings. E! Philippines 31 White Logo.png|White version. E! Philippines 31 Silver Logo.png|Silver version. E! Philippines 31 Print Logo.png|Print version. E! Philippines 31 2D Logo.png|2D version. E! Philippines 31 3D Logo.png|3D version. E! Philippines 31 Alternative Logo.png|Alternative version. E! Philippines 31 Alternative Print Logo.png|Alternative Print version. E! Philippines 31 Alternative 2D Logo.png|Alternative 2D version. E! Philippines 31 Alternative 3D Logo.png|Alternative 3D version. BEAM TV July 3, 2011-August 31, 2014 BEAM TV Logo 2011.png|Recently, After 8 years of being silent in Metro Manila and Antipolo, Rizal television, on July 3, 2011, UHF 31 returned its operations as a test broadcast. The station (along with other RMN-owned UHF stations nationwide) was occupied by Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, after the latter bought up the acquisition by Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (funded by Globe Telecom's Group Retirement Fund) from RMN. And as the first broadcast TV operations under new ownership. BEAM TV White Logo 2011.png|White version. BEAM TV Silver Logo 2011.png|Silver version. BEAM TV Print Logo 2011.png|Print version. BEAM TV 2D Logo 2011.png|2D version. BEAM TV 3D Logo 2011.png|3D version. BEAM TV Alternative Logo 2011.png|Alternative version. BEAM TV Alternative White Logo 2011.png|Alternative White version. BEAM TV Alternative Silver Logo 2011.png|Alternative Silver version. BEAM TV Alternative Print Logo 2011.png|Alternative Print version. BEAM TV Alternative 2D Logo 2011.png|Alternative 2D version. BEAM TV Alternative 3D Logo 2011.png|Alternative 3D version. September 1, 2014-present BEAM TV Logo 2014.png|On September 1, 2014, Jack City is no longer broadcast on this network. However, O Shopping and TBN have been replaced. BEAM TV White Logo 2014.png|White version. BEAM TV Silver Logo 2014.png|Silver version. BEAM TV Print Logo 2014.png|Print version. BEAM TV 2D Logo 2014.png|2D version. BEAM TV 3D Logo 2014.png|3D version. BEAM TV Alternative Logo 2014.png|Alternative version. BEAM TV Alternative White Logo 2014.png|Alternative White version. BEAM TV Alternative Silver Logo 2014.png|Alternative Silver version. BEAM TV Alternative Print Logo 2014.png|Alternative Print version. BEAM TV Alternative 2D Logo 2014.png|Alternative 2D version. BEAM TV Alternative 3D Logo 2014.png|Alternative 3D version. Other Main article: BEAM TV Logo Other Program Teaser Main article: BEAM TV Program Teaser Program Bumpers Main article: BEAM TV Program Bumpers Microphone Flag Main article: BEAM TV Logo Microphone Flag OB Van Main article: BEAM TV OB Van On Screen Bugs Main article: BEAM TV On Screen Bugs Station Message Main article: BEAM TV Station Message Category:BEAM TV Category:Logos